


Confusion and Chaos

by Meaningless_Sky



Series: A Multi Fandom Collection of Prompt-Inspired Short Stories [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Bit Put Off By That Not Being A Tag, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, Healing Pods (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaningless_Sky/pseuds/Meaningless_Sky
Summary: As soon as the Lions had landed, everyone was swarming the hangars and yelling for Allura.Prompt: Doesn't realize they've been injured.





	Confusion and Chaos

As soon as the Lions had landed, everyone was swarming the hangars and yelling for Allura. The mission had been a success, they had freed another planet from the Empire's rule, and the planet had immediately asked to join their cause, no strings attached. They had nothing against one of the Paladins being a half breed, and had even welcomed the Blades that had tagged along to help into their halls for a feast and celebration. Once Shiro had persuaded them that they were with the rebels, of course.

Allura and Coran came sprinting into the room almost as soon as the Paladins started yelling for them, faces streaming with sweat, panting heavily. "Is everyone alright? Is the planet free? Do we need to discuss anything with the locals? Everyone made it back safely, yes?" Allura began. Shiro laughed, raising a hand to stop her.

"Everyone is fine, Princess. Everything went smoothly, the planet is free, and they ask nothing of us that we can't provide," he reassured her.

"Oh thank quiznak," Coran sighed. "The comms went down shortly after you arrived on the planet, and we feared something had happened to you."

I thought you said no one was hurt?"

Allura's confused voice prompted them to turn to look around, Shiro raising an eyebrow and Lance shrugging. Pidge gasped. "Oh my god, _Keith_ ," she managed to get out. The front of his armour was drenched with blood.

He glanced down, furrowing his brow in confusion for a moment before he noticed. "Oh," he said, and promptly collapsed. Shiro let out a little cry, lunging forward to catch him.

"Coran, pod," he ordered, scooping Keith up into his arms. The royal royal advisor nodded, turning and sweeping out of the room with Shiro hot on his heels, practically sprinting for the med bay.

"He'll be okay, right?" Shiro asked.

Coran just looked at him. "I don't know, my boy. I don't know."

The healing pod whooshed open just a few vargas later, revealing a loopy, unsteady Keith. Lance swiftly caught him before he could tumble to the floor, hauling him upright and giving him a stern glance as he looked him over. "We're getting you to to your room," he said immediately.

Keith glared. "I'm fine," he grunted.

"Keith, you didn't even know you'd been shot until we got back. You could have died. The healing pods can only do so much, and I'm willing to bet you're absolutely exhausted."

"I..."

"Am I wrong?" Keith reluctantly shook his head. "Kay. We're going to your room, then. Mine's a mess, and you'd probably do better in a familiar environment anyways."

Keith rolled his eyes, but followed without further protest. And when Keith sleepily grabbed Lance's arm as he turned to leave, begging him to stay in a slurred, barely conscious mumble, Lance didn't argue.

And yeah. They fell asleep cuddling. And before you ask, yes. Pidge has blackmail material. A lot of it.

Oh. And she's not scared to use it.


End file.
